requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Iltani
Iltani 'Bloodline Curse: the Fury Curse' All Iltani suffer the weakness of their parent clan, the Mekhet. Additionally, an Iltani’s Beast makes her blood seethe with anger and resentment, and never misses a chance to seize control. Whenever the player fails a Discipline roll, the Iltani’s Beast leaps to the fore, forcing a frenzy check. 'Bloodline Gift: Poisoned Fangs' An Iltani’s fangs are capable of secreting poison. Upon biting the Iltani may choose to poison the victim. The poison’s Toxicity is equal to the Iltani’s Blood Potency. That means that the victim is poisoned for Blood Potency hours, and upon each hour he must roll Stamina + Resolve - Blood Potency of the Iltani. The victim is then dealt lethal damage equal to the Iltani's Blood Potency - his successes. This poison cannot affect any undead, but can affect other living supernaturals normally. 'Disciplines' Auspex, Celerity, Merges Sorcery, ''Obfuscate 'Bloodline Discipline: Merges Sorcery' Mérges Sorcery is a kind of Blood Sorcery, like Crúac and Theban Sorcery. All iterations of Blood Sorcery have five themes: Creation, Divination, Destruction, Protection, Transmutation. The first dot of Merges Sorcery grants a dot of Destruction and a dot of Transmutation, as well as a dot in the player's choice of the other three Themes. Every time the character gains a new dot of the discipline itself, an extra dot is gained in a Theme the character already knows. Theme dots may be bought independently of the Ritual Discipline for 15 beats each. If a character somehow learns another variation of Blood Sorcery the Theme dots she already has at equal to or lower level than the new Discipline are usable with it, but she only gains one extra Theme dot rather than three when first learning the new Discipline. '''Linked Themes: '''Destruction and Transmutation '''Sacrifice': All rituals cost 1 Willpower. Dice Pools: *''Improvised:'' Composure + Occult + Theme *''Creation: Presence + Science + Creation *''Destruction: ''Manipulation + Medicine + Destruction *''Divination: ''Manipulation + Investigation + Divination *''Protection: ''Composure + Stealth + Protection *''Transmutation: ''Presence + Intimidation + Transmutation The target number of successes is the total Theme dots used in the ritual (not just the highest), adjusted according to any Ritual Factors. '''Motifs': Corrupting, Vengeful, Immediate. Corrupting: ''Because Mérges Sorcery requires the sorcerer to constantly carry corrosive emotions within himself, his own hatred slowly begins to eat away at his Humanity. A character's dots in Mérges Sorcery, subtracted from 10, is the maximum to which his Humanity may rise. For example, a character with Mérges Sorcery 3 cannot have a Humanity higher than 7. If a character increases his Mérges score higher than his Humanity would normally allow, his Humanity immediately drops to the appropriate level and he is considered to have rolled a Dramatic Failure on the detachment test. ''Vengeful: ''Mérges Sorcery requires a conscious focusing of hatred. Success depends on the sorcerer fueling, controlling, and transforming his hatred through his Beast. Correspondingly, the use of Mérges Sorcery always costs the character one Willpower point. Willpower spent in this manner does not add three dice to activation rolls, though subsequent rolls on an extended casting may be augmented with Willpower as normal. ''Immediate: ''Mérges Sorcery can only be administered to others in one way, via bite. Even personal application of the spells requires the sorcerer to bite themselves, though this doesn’t actually have to deal any meaningful damage. As a result of this cost the Sorcerer cannot use spells at a range, save through delegating the bite to another creature. That said, any of the below rituals can be learned as a 'Delayed' version by adding Divination ••. This allows the ritual to be cast early in the evening and then activated with an instant action - such as when the opportunity to bite arises. 'Existing Rituals' • Venomous Bite (Destruction •) : A character attempting to bite as a combat action must first achieve a grapple hold on the target. On the following turn, the attacker may bite. A venomous bite delivers a poison that induces muscle spasms, painful cramps, and damage to the nervous system, with Toxicity equal to the Potency of the ritual. The victim rolls Stamina + Resolve - Toxicity Rating to contest. Common Ritual Factors are Potency, Duration, and Number of Targets, the latter allowing the caster to bite multiple times without needing to recast the ritual. • Venom of Paralysis (requires Venomous Bite) : Applies the Stunned tilt or the Disabled condition to the target for the duration of effect, instead of causing physical damage. • Venom of Madness (requires Venomous Bite) : Applies the Insane tilt or the Madness condition to the target for the duration of effect, instead of causing physical damage. • Venom of Lethargy (requires Venomous Bite) : Applies the Leg Wrack tilt or the Broken condition to the target for the duration of effect, instead of causing physical damage. • Control Anger (Transmutation •) : This ritual sends the caster into a controlled frenzy. While in frenzy he ignores wound penalties until wounds become severe enough to render him torpid; receives +1 to all Physical Attribute rolls; receives +1 to all Mérges Sorcery rolls; has no mental deficits normally induced by a state of frenzy. The most common Ritual Factor is Duration, to allow this frenzy to last more than one turn. • Hate Runs Deep (Creation • Transmutation •) : The Iltani bites themselves after casting, infusing their own vitae in part with a venomous substance. Generally used as a booby-trap for diablerists, it sees very little use save for when hunts for such depraved individuals are in progress. Conversely, it sometimes accompanies subsequent exsanguination and usage of their blood as an external poison. This functions as per Venomous Bite if the Iltani is fed upon, and as a poison with toxicity equal to their blood potency if exsanguinated otherwise. •• Plant Venomous Bite (Creation ••, Destruction •) : The sorcerer summons a snake, spider, insect, scorpion, or other small, stinging or biting creature which is under his command. This creature may deliver a single Venomous Bite (as the above ritual), after which it crumbles to ash. Common Ritual Factors are Number of Targets (to summon more creatures), Duration, and Potency. •• Invoke Vice (Transmutation ••) : This ritual applies the Obsession condition to the target for the duration of effect, with the Obsession being the fulfillment of either their Vice or their shortest-term Aspiration. The most common Ritual Factor is Duration. ••• Antidote (Protection •••) : This ritual lessens any traces of venom or poison from any person or object, downgrading its Toxicity Rating by the ritual's Potency. In a creature, any ongoing effects of poison are downgraded to match the new Toxicity Rating. If the poison reaches Toxicity 0 by this method, it prevents any further damage or influence on the creature by poison for the Duration. It may be used to render naturally poisonous plants or animals harmless, or to purify poisoned food or water. Common Ritual Factors are Potency and Duration. ••• Venom of Deceit (Transmutation •••, requires Venomous Bite) : The caster may state a number of 'facts' to the target equal to the Potency of the ritual. Each statement should be no longer than a sentence or two. The victim believes these statements to be the truth until the ritual's duration wears off, no matter how absurd or irrational, and regardless of any evidence presented to the contrary. She is still in control of her actions, however. Common Ritual Factors are Duration and Potency. •••• Venom of Weakness (Destruction •••, Transmutation ••••, requires Venomous Bite) : All the victim's Physical Attributes are reduced by a number of dots equal to the Potency of the ritual. This poison causes no physical damage, but reduces Health indirectly by reducing Stamina. Common Ritual Factors are Duration, Potency, and Number of Targets. •••• Venom of the Slow Burn (Destruction ••••, Transmutation ••••, requires Venomous Bite) : The victim's skin becomes highly sensitive to light of any kind. Even moonlight and artificial light slowly damages a vampire or mortal afflicted with this poison. Toxicity is determined by the ritual's Potency. : Damage type and frequency are capped by the caster's Blood Potency and Humanity. *At Toxicity Rating 1, the victim takes one point of bashing damage per hour he remains in the light. Additionally, when exposed to light, the victim takes a -1 penalty to all actions that require mental focus or concentration. *At Toxicity Rating 2, the damage frequency drops to 30 minute intervals and the penalty rises to -2. *At Toxicity Rating 3, the damage type raises to lethal, the damage frequency drops to 15 minute intervals, and the penalty rises to -3 for any actions that are not devoted to seeking total darkness. Additionally, vampires must check for frenzy upon seeing any source of light (2 successes required). *At Toxicity Rating 4, the damage frequency drops to 5 minute intervals and the penalty rises to -4. Frenzy checks require 3 successes. *At Toxicity Rating 5, the damage frequency drops to 1 minute intervals and the penalty rises to -5. Frenzy checks require 5 successes. : Common Ritual Factors are Duration and Potency. ••••• Master Rage (Transmutation •••••, Protection ••••) : This ritual sends the caster into a controlled frenzy. In addition to the normal benefits of frenzy, he can remain active for a number of turns equal to ritual's Potency after his last Health box is marked with lethal damage and before falling into torpor, and he adds the the ritual's Potency to all Physical Attribute rolls in addition to his Blood Potency. Common Ritual Factors are Duration and Potency. 'Source''' Blood & Smoke revisions by Griautis, and Is_A_Becca. Category:Blood Sorcery Category:Translations Category:Unique Disciplines Category:Mérges Sorcery Category:Bloodlines